


Military Entanglement

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy keeps his cool during something of a dilemma.





	Military Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for Fanfic Bakeoff on LJ.

Roy tapped at his desktop and tried not to appear too inattentive as Hawkeye rambled on in that somewhat condescending way she had of informing him of his duties at various moments throughout the day, as if he was incapable of doing anything out of the range of her ever watchful eyes, eyes that were often punctuated with a brow raised in doubt. For goodness sake, it was almost as if the fact that he was her superior meant nothing (regardless of the countless times that she had saved his ass).   
  
“Yes, yes, Lieutenant, I'm well aware of what is expected of me,” he cut in as soon as the woman paused to take a breath. “Now if you'll excuse me, I can't very well start this laundry list until I have some privacy so that I can concentrate, correct?”  
  
Again with the brow. It was rather annoying sometimes, no matter how justified.   
  
“Very well,” Hawkeye said, giving Roy a distrustful once-over. “I'll leave you to it, Sir.”  
  
She turned around and exited the office without further comment, and Roy let out a sigh of relief as he stared at the closed door--  
  
“Get me the fuck out of here  _right now_.”  
  
Roy glanced downward and grinned at the short blond alchemist who was presently crammed into the small space beneath his desk with his face wedged firmly against the older man's crotch and his hair caught in the unrelenting grip of a zipper's teeth, having been trapped there since Roy's frantic rush to zip himself up after blowing his load down Ed's throat mere  _seconds_  before Hawkeye entered the room unannounced.   
  
“Honestly, Ed,” Roy mumbled as he set about freeing the teen. “Of all the days to wear your hair down...”


End file.
